


The Morning Paper

by stharridan



Series: OTP 100: Kenpachi/Jushiro [45]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make sure that you've gotten everything indoors – mails, bills, the daily bottle of milk – before attempting anything else. Jushiro learns this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #87: paper.

Humming along to the birds' melodious chirps, Jushiro padded down the stairs, a light smile in place. Freshly out of the shower, he was dressed in nothing but a bathrobe and a pair of boxers, his hair still damp, skin soft and supple from the hot water.

He went to the door and, upon stepping out into the bright morning, waved at the mailman who so happened to be delivering their letters. Bills, no doubt. It was his turn this month to pay - but then again, it was always his turn. His partner never really cared much for the bills, going so far as brushing off the possibility of their electricity and water being cut off.

Really, Jushiro couldn't rely on him in matters such as these. He had gotten used to it though, being the one who had to handle the wild man and his hyperactive daughter. Surprising that she wasn't up yet, considering that she was supposed to be off to school soon. Despite that, Jushiro wouldn't be surprised if she was already awake but, to escape school, had sneaked into the master bedroom and crawled into bed with her father.

But it was fine by Jushiro. She was a clever little thing, perky and alert. The only thing that he didn't have to worry about was her education, as her father was hell-bent on getting her to study. It came as a shock to Jushiro at first, seeing as how the man couldn't care less about anything even if he were to try, but it was sweet, to say the least, to see him getting all hyped up just because she failed a paper.

He didn't yell at her - he didn't like it when she cried, partly because he just couldn't handle her when she did. All he needed to do was threaten her with candy and she'd go back into her room and neither of them would hear from her for the next four hours. She'd ace her next test after that, and all the tests that followed. And all the candy would be hers.

 _Spoilt_.

Jushiro smiled to himself as he bent down to pick up the morning paper, leaving the daily bottle of milk on the doorstep for later. The headlines reported the duel between political parties in the country; Jushiro buried his nose in further, taking in each word and photo. While his partner couldn't care less, he was always one for politics, interested in the ways of manipulation and how certain parties played dirty to win. He hated it, but at the same time it was fascinating. One had to be intelligent in this field to get what one wanted, and Jushiro was always looking forward to bettering himself.

Just when he was about to turn a page however, frowning as he did so at yet another rape case, this time the victim being a mere fourteen-year-old, a hand grabbed his bathrobe from behind and he was yanked back indoors. The door slammed shut right in his face, and he was shoved to the wall. The newspaper fell from his hands. When he turned to look back, he immediately knew what was coming.

There was his partner, standing stark naked, with a wide sneer painted across his face.

"Zaraki, wait-"

"Ye're up early." Kenpachi leaned in close, hand snaking around Jushiro's waist, his lips hovering right beside his ear. His hot breath sent shivers up Jushiro's spine, and he knew that if he didn't get away soon, he'd be late to work. He pried Kenpachi's hand off him, but before he could even take a step towards the kitchen, Kenpachi grabbed the front of his bathrobe and slammed him back against the wall. "Runnin' away, eh?"

"I have work," he said firmly, slapping away Kenpachi's hands that were just too eager to strip him bare. "And you have Yachiru to send to school. You're not even dressed, how can you be walking around the house like this? If Yachiru sees you-"

"Shut up, prick, she ain't gonna see me." He leaned a hand against the door, beside Jushiro's head, while the other scratched absently at his navel. Automatically, Jushiro's eyes followed it down. A blush overcame him, and immediately he looked away. Kenpachi seemed to know what he was thinking, as he leaned down to nip at Jushiro's collarbone. "'Chiru's still sleepin'. She ain't gettin' up anytime soon."

"But she's got school, doesn't she?"

"Teacher ain't gonna complain."

Right. Jushiro should have known that by now. Yachiru often arrived late to class, thanks to her father's exploits, but the teachers never said anything about it. The first time it happened was with a short, stumpy middle-aged woman who had berated Yachiru the moment she stepped into her class, calling her out to the front and giving speeches of how students should not follow such a horrid example. It was only when she came home did she allow herself to cry. Little kid like her shouldn't have gone through all that; it wasn't even her fault. Kenpachi knew this, felt guilty though he didn't show it, and one quick ice cream was enough to cheer her up.

But the next day, the woman was nowhere to be seen. Yachiru came home wondering aloud why, whenever she caught sight of the woman in the hallways, she would immediately turn heel and stride away without a second look back. Jushiro had looked across the dinner table at Kenpachi, who acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary, stuffing greens into Yachiru's mouth that managed to distract her from the teacher's sudden odd behaviour. That night, Jushiro had asked him about it, despite knowing that it was his doing, and Kenpachi merely rolled over to lie on top of him, kissed him with a teasing grin, and went straight to sleep, body draped over Jushiro and all.

It really didn't need any explanation. The man would do anything to have his way.

Jushiro sighed, planting a gentle kiss to his temple as Kenpachi bent down to lick his neck. Little sparks of electricity tickled Jushiro's nerves, and he laughed as he felt Kenpachi's hot tongue encircle his ear.

Still, it was hard to resist him; the man had a charm of his own, one that was unique and refreshing and caught Jushiro's attention without even trying.

"All right," Jushiro ran his fingers through Kenpachi's hair, trying hard to hide his smile, "just a quick one." But he knew that there was no such thing as 'quickies' when it came to Kenpachi.

True enough, as soon as those words left his lips, Kenpachi's hands had tugged his bathrobe off, ripping it, throwing it away like it was nothing but a useless rag doll.

And then Kenpachi was on him, mouth all over his neck and collarbone, teeth nibbling and even biting, nails scratching his back. Jushiro swallowed a lump that had just lodged itself in his throat, and when Kenpachi grasped his backside and lifted him off the floor, an outsider would think that he was being, quite frankly, raped.

"Zaraki, no! I said only a quick one. This can't - we can't - I have _work_ and-" But he was cut off by Kenpachi's lips, rough as he ravaged Jushiro's mouth, plunging his tongue in, nearly choking him. Jushiro wrenched away, coughing, and looked up to find that sadistic grin across Kenpachi's face. It was familiar, and though all the more exciting, Jushiro really didn't have the time to indulge his desires. Once again, he pushed his lover away, only to be pulled back to Kenpachi's chest, only to have him wrap his arms around his slim waist, his mouth nudged open by Kenpachi's skilful tongue.

"Gods, I hate you," Jushiro murmured, hand caressing Kenpachi's torso, fingers running over his defined muscles. It amazed him how Kenpachi could stay so fit without moving around so much, what with him always ordering his minions around in the workshop while he reclined in his office. In there, he'd tend to his pink-haired brat, humouring her by playing tea parties and dolls, reading her stories, or just cradling her in his arms while she slept.

When Jushiro was there, Kenpachi would be busy stripping him bare, humping him against the wall or gazing hungrily at his body as he lay sprawled on the desk. During days when they weren't so consumed by lust, they'd relax on the couch, in each others' arms, just flipping through the channels and watching whatever that came up on the television set. Kenpachi didn't go to the gym or work out or anything.

But then again, he did participate in bar fights, and the occasional nights that he stayed up to repair vehicles after hours in the garage seemed to make up for it. Jushiro could never be like that, his body system different from Kenpachi's. Over-exerting himself would be a death sentence, while being a couch potato would make him fat. Sometimes he wished that he could just switch bodies with Kenpachi, see how it would go - though it did appear a little...creepy when he came to really think about it.

Jushiro let out a cry as he felt Kenpachi's hand grab his crotch, tempted to just slap the senses back into the man. Really, it was early morning and already he was up and about and eager to have something going on. Jushiro should be used to it by now - he was, actually, the only problem was that he was bad at keeping up with his partner's sporadic tendencies.

Kenpachi worked Jushiro, stroking him raw, and soon Jushiro was nothing but hard, rigid, though he tried to mask the desire from his being. It was useless though; Kenpachi knew how he was all too well, and that smirk he had on showed just how much he wanted to take Jushiro right then and there.

As Jushiro ran his hands over Kenpachi's chest, collarbone, neck, Kenpachi hooked an arm around him, to support him, and slipped two fingers into Jushiro. He winced, feeling himself being stretched open, trying hard not to grind his hips down for more. But then that wasn't needed, as Kenpachi, being the rather impatient one in the mornings, was in him just moments after.

It was slow at first, with both of them trying to settle into a familiar rhythm, but when they did, Jushiro was gritting his teeth to prevent himself from hissing out curses. Kenpachi dipped his head, licked a nipple while his free hand tweaked the other, as he rocked his hips. With each push and pull Jushiro felt the lust within him grow stronger and stronger, building with layers. He reached out for support as he nearly slipped off the wall, but Kenpachi's arm around him tightened, brought him closer for a rough kiss.

"I ain't gonna let ye go, bastard," he muttered, burying his face in the side of Jushiro's neck, moving faster as his lover's moans escalated in volume. The throbbing between Jushiro's legs was left unheeded, and of its own accord, his hand reached out for it. But Kenpachi was fast, smacking him away and grabbing it himself, claiming it as his own, and Jushiro watched through half-lidded eyes, lips parted, as Kenpachi stroked him with that skilful hand of his. Those large hands did everything Jushiro wanted, made him feel good like no one else could.

And Jushiro threw his head back, mouth open as a soundless cry escaped him; Kenpachi bit down on his shoulder, hand stroking Jushiro, hips rocking hard with each vicious thrust he gave. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the wall clock through the kitchen's open doorway. An involuntary growl left him as he braced himself against Kenpachi, legs already shivering from the exertion.

"Hurry up, damn it..."

But Kenpachi ignored him, pushing deeper, now sucking and grazing his teeth over his nipple. Jushiro swallowed, the tight knot in his stomach contracting upon itself. He squeezed his eyes shut, nails digging into Kenpachi's shoulders, sure to leave marks. Kenpachi's hot tongue slid up his chest, a glistening trail left behind in its wake, and up Jushiro's throat he went, nibbling along his jawline. Kenpachi's hot breath on his neck only made Jushiro shiver with anticipation, the man's low growls sending sparks fleeting across his skin.

It was like an intimate good morning: _Splendid morning, isn't it, love? I'm going to fuck you right here, is that all right?_

But no, Kenpachi didn't ask for permission. He sought his own, taking what was his just like that. Jushiro didn't mind - sometimes - as it made for a rather pleasant morning. Kenpachi's hands all over him, his mouth doing wonders across his skin, the man's powerful hips throwing Jushiro to the edge with each thrust - no, Jushiro wasn't complaining.

And the pleasure only crashed over Jushiro in waves, the atmosphere seemingly engulfing them with heat. Beads of perspiration littered their skin, white, sticky liquid dribbled down Jushiro's rock-hard length, signalling what was to come soon.

Just a little more and he'd be able to go about his own work. A little more before he could put his clothes back on. Just one more thrust and he'd ride the waves of release.

Jushiro reached out, taking a handful of Kenpachi's hair, locking eyes with him, desperate as the intensity took over his system. "Just...one more-"

But the three sharp raps on the door, vibrating against Jushiro's skull, knocked him out of his mindless pleas, and he lurched away and into Kenpachi's arms, the other man all the more dumbstruck.

They exchanged glances, immediately forgetting just what they'd been engaging in and, with Kenpachi tightening his grip protectively around Jushiro, gave the door a kick meant to intimidate.

"The fuck d'ye want, asshole?"

"Sir," came the muffled, frightened tone that Jushiro knew all too well, and he gave himself a slap on the forehead just as the mailman said, "you've forgotten your letters and…and your bottle of milk!"


End file.
